Adhesion to multiple substrates has been addressed in the past by using a custom formulation for each substrate. However, adhesion of UV curable inkjet inks to substrates such as glass, PET and metals is still challenging. Hybrid inks based on high viscosity epoxy-acrylates and with oxetanes have been studied in UV curable inks. (See “Photocatalyst Systems” Keipert, S. J. Coatings & Composite Materials (1996) 4, No. 17, pp. 26-8, and “Ultraviolet dual cure process based on acrylate oxetane monomers” Journal of Polymer Science: Polymer Chemistry Edition (2003), 41, No. 4, pp. 469-75.). However, due to the high viscosities of these inks, they are unsuitable for inkjet inks. Inkjet inks cured by cationic mechanism have been investigated. (See “Jettable Ink”, WO 2005/091811A2.) As they cure by cationic mechanism, these compositions do not incorporate an acrylate. A hybrid inkjet ink system was developed for 3D cure, (See “3D Model Maker” US2004/0207123 A1. [5] “Three dimensional structured printing” US 2004/0145088 A1.) however, this is a two component system with the UV curable monomers applied as a first layer followed by a second layer consisting of photoinitiators. (See “Three dimensional printing” WO 02/064353 A1.)